Consequences
by hellalara
Summary: Roxas couldn’t help but be curious about whatever lied beyond that door. Hints of NaminéxRoxas, Oneshot


I wanted to write something that could be considered 'canon', but I know this could never actually happen in the games. However, I had begun writing this before 358/2 Days was released, so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it (lol).  
The game's universe is pretty fun to play around in. I might do it more often.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just said this isn't canon...

* * *

**Consequences**

In nine days Roxas had explored every hallway and corridor of The World That Never Was – almost. There was one in which he hadn't wandered down quite yet, one that remained an enigma to him.

Roxas had _seen_ this hallway before. It was like the rest, long and white. But, unlike all other doors that were marked by the occupants number, the lone one at the very end of the hall was blank; plain white. Roxas couldn't help but be curious about whatever lied beyond that door. Was it an unranked member, still waiting to be initiated officially into the Organization? Was it another recreational room, such as the library or the sparring arena? Was it a supply closet, filled with every necessary cleaning substance and tool required to keep the Castle so spotless? (Roxas really hoped not, for being the lowest ranking member made him the first pick for toilet scrubbing.)

His curiosity got the better of him when he saw that, one day whilst walking with Axel, the lone door was cracked. Roxas stopped immediately, staring intently at the door. This could be his chance, his only chance. He turned sharply and began down the corridor, walking briskly, almost excitedly.

"And then the cry baby- Hey, Roxas, where you going? Dining hall's this way." When Roxas didn't stop, Axel hurried after him. "If we get held up like this we won't make it in time to sneak something out before dinner. C'mon, Roxas, I'm starving! Let's go!"

Roxas shook his head, never taking his eyes off the prize. "No. I have to see what's behind that door."

Axel snorted. "I already told you, it's a witch. Can we go now?"

"Please, like I'd believe that," Roxas rolled his eyes. "I just want to take a quick peek while the door is cracked."

"But I'm hun-"

"Dinner will be ready soon! Just give me a second." Roxas practically ran the last few feet to the door. Slowly he leaned in, eyes darting to the far corner of the room where a girl sat with a large drawing pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She worked slowly, etching each line with care.

"It's not a witch; it's a girl," Roxas whispered over his shoulder to his friend.

"No, _she's_ the witch. Something with memory… I don't really get how it works, but she's useful to us," Axel explained quietly. He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers impatiently.

Roxas nodded and continued watching the girl sketch. She reached up and tucked some of her flaxen hair behind her ear, then exchanged one pencil for another. It was difficult to tell from a distance, but her eyes appeared to be blue, like a cool glass of water.

"What's her name?"

"Naminé."

"Naminé…" number thirteen repeated slowly and quietly, letting each individual syllable form on his lips. "She's pretty cute."

Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, pulling is up. "Don't get too attached, my friend. She won't be here long."

Roxas turned to face number eight. "Why's that?"

Axel shook his head, tsking. "She'll be coming with me and Larxene and the gang to Castle Oblivion. But don't worry," he grinned. "I'll make sure your little girlfriend doesn't get hurt. Why, I'll even tell her bedtime stories about Roxas, her knight in shining armor!" He pinched the keybearer's face.

Roxas waved his friends hands away. "Shut up! What if she hears you, loudmouth?"

A small snap could be heard, and Axel's grin stayed where it was. "Too late," he nodded to the door.

Roxas whipped back around and peeked through the crack to find Naminé's red face covered by a curtain of hair while she furiously erased.

* * *

Not sure how clear that ending is. Sorry. I'll explain if I need to.  
Well, like I said, half canon/not canon. But I thought it came out rather cutely.  
"She's pretty cute." Ha ha! I love that.  
I hope you all liked it!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
